Welder's hoods typically are provided with a sight opening in line with the wearer's eyes. A window closure member is hinged to the hood for movement between open and closed positions. Colored glass is secured in the closure member to protect the wearer's eyes from arcs generated during the welding operation. Typically the glass is darkly colored and prevents the wearer from being able to see through the glass except during the welding operation. For the welder to see while wearing the hood it is necessary to move the closure member out of his line of sight. This is accomplished by pivoting the eye closure member by hand. However, movement of the hand and arm to operate the closure member tends to cause the welder to also move the hand and arm in which he holds the welding equipment. Such movement makes it quite difficult to strike the initial arc in the desired location.
It is therefor an object of the present invention to provide a mechanism for movement of the colored glass to and from the line of sight of a welder without use of the welder's hands.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a welding hood with a mechanism for opening and closing the window closure member by movement of the welder's chin, thereby permitting the welder full use of both hands at all times.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a mechanism for a chin actuated window closure which is adaptable for use on most existing welding hoods.